


Failure is not Tolerated

by kabukiaku



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, SG Verse, Shattered Glass (Transformers), TFA Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku
Summary: drabble on ricochet’s past days in the dojo. tw for emotional trauma/abuse. he didn’t exactly come from any good background…





	Failure is not Tolerated

“Pathetic.” the cyberninja sensei scowled at the sight before him. He walked up slowly to the dark plated mech, who laid on his knees, exhausted from his rigorous training session. “I expected more from you. Especially you, dear Ricochet. You have the potential, but lack the ability to fulfill it.” Ricochet kept his optics fixated at the floor below him, panting quietly. He swallowed hard, hesitation and nervousness burned through him as he refused to look at his master.

“I’ve done all I can, a’ight? It’s too fraggin’ hard.” He muttered. Master Yoketron stood there, above his student. He did not tolerate the stubborn nature of this one. He could only handle so much? The sensei pursed his lips into a thin line, feeling the sheer frustration build up inside him. He then snatched his servos upon the larger bot, forcefully pulling him up to his pedes. Yoketron pointed a shaky servo at him. “Is that so? Hard? You’ve just realized that?!” He hissed. “It’s HARD for you because you do not TRY enough. You continue to disappoint me in the end. Where is your dedication?! I need to see that you can at least take on me without falling to your knees. You must be a PERFECT assassin. Undetectable, untouchable by the enemy. Without this, you are a loss to the Autobot cause.”

Ricochet frowned, still staring down at his pedes. His sensei continued his brash rant. ‘Unless you can improve your fighting skills, I have other methods to make sure you do not disappoint me again.’ Ricochet huffed, rolling his optics under his visor. The anger built up in him. 'For Primus’s sake, I’m not some slaggin’ programmed drone! I know what I’m doin’! Stop bein’ so fraggin’ whiny about it!!’ He snapped back.

“What did you say?!’” the sensei hissed. A mistake.

Yoketron snarled, grabbing the larger ninjabot by the chin. He then pushed him to the ground, pinning him there as he raised a servo at Ricochet. The ninjabot froze, optics widened as he felt a strong, horrifying ringing roar in his processor. Soon having his servos clamp upon his helm, panicking as he only hears the haunting words of his sensei echo in his processor.

“We talked about this, dear student,” Yoketron spoke over Ricochet. 'You. Do not raise your voice at me. Certainly not me.’

Ricochet lay hunched over, clutching his helm as he let out cries of despair. The deafening pain worsened, only to be heard in his helm. A blood-curdling scream filled the silent dojo.”STOP!! STOP IT–STOP IT PLEASE-” He hissed. Yoketron stares down at his student, a cold, wicked expression washed over their features. He smirked, tutting to himself as he lowered his servo. Ricochet suddenly felt the ringing fade away, growing quiet as he shakily lifted his helm, his own vision blurred by lubricants. He flinched in hearing them speak again- “Remember, my student. We’re here to improve your fighting skills. We must eliminate what makes you weak.” Yoketron bent down, his servo grazed over Ricochet’s face, before clutching his chin, their optics met his. “Understand?” He hissed quietly. The dark plated mech bit his whimpering dermas, nodding in return. He hated feeling this way. “Good. Do not raise your voice at me again. Do recall, I am the only one who was able to take you in, yes?” his voice grew quiet. Ricochet felt a lurch in his inside mechanisms. He wanted to turn away.

“Yes, master.” He manages to utter out. “And I was the only one who was able to see the potential in you. You are an excellent student, but you have many flaws.” Yoketron then got up, placing his servos behind him. Blood red optics narrowed to slits, gaze was still intense as ever. “So, for this moment- you will be spending some time in the confined space I have. Must you sort your reckless thoughts in there.” Ricochet widened his optics, knowing exactly what lied ahead of him. He struggled in getting up, not until Yoketron took him by the arm. He dragged the taller mech with him, speed walking down a dark hall in the dojo before they reached a dead end with a tall door. Without a word, Yoketron presses a button, the door hatch swished open, hastily did he push Ricochet inside, stumbling to the ground as he hit the underside of his chin. BANG. The door slid down shut behind him. Ricochet felt himself grow distant from everything around him, ignoring the fresh scrape from his impact. Yoketron’s cold voice echoed from the other side. “Remain here until I decide to let you out. Do not try anything this time dear student. I’ll be watching.” The metal tmp tmp of their pedes faded away to dead silence. Leaving the student to dwell in his thoughts.

He couldn’t hold it back. Ricochet cried out in anger as he punched the wall before him, leaving a dent. He stared at it before letting out a scream of rage, using his own clawed servos to gnash at the walls. “STUPID PIECE OF SLAG-

One strike after the other, tearing away the plating of the wall, leaving nothing but deep gashes upon the metal. “Stupid, stupid, FRAGGIN’ BASTARD-”

He stopped, one servo clamped onto the wall, sliding downwards.

The mech broke down, cutting back sobs as he bumped his helm onto the wall. The tears formed, falling down from his features as he silently cried to himself. “….b-bastard…” He croaked. Ricochet grinded his fists, his denta bared their fangs. All the pain, anger, frustration bled through. It wasn’t fair. It was like this. Every time. Every damn time he messed up, he was thrown in here. Or worse, having Yoketron hook him to that machine of his, dampening his processor with haunting images and words, sending high surges of electricity through the mech. Either way, he’d meet a fate where it led to Ricochet questioning his own purpose in this world. “Fraggin son of a bitch.” He said with a shaky sigh. “I wanna kill you. I wanna kill you so bad. I wanna see you suffer from my own servos.” He kept these whispered thoughts to himself. But oh did he want to actually accomplish such things. He yearned for the possibility of eliminating Yoketron, for good. After his rage fit, he laid back against the wall, optics shut, swarmed neck-deep in his own processor. How long has it been? He doesn’t keep count anymore. Not since. Why would it matter anyway? He knew he will find himself locked in this room again. With nothing but his own sanity to keep company.

Ricochet was fed up. He needed change. The sooner, the better he’ll be able to get even with his sensei.


End file.
